Best Friendsor More?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Rei and Rinto have loved each other since they were little but are too scared to admit it to the other. Will one of them confess? Or will their love just whither(can't spell dang it)and end up becoming best friend love? Horrible summary. Forgive me ;( Rei x Rinto ONESHOT :D cuz this pairing needs love guys :)


Rinto POV

Hey guys! Its me! Rinto Kagamine! And no! I'm not related to Run and Len Kagamine in any way so don't ask about it! Anyways. I'm 14. A guy. Go to high school. Have decent grades. I also having a twin sister named Lenka. The other thing is that I have a major crush on my best friend. Umm. Well. Let's see. My best friend is named Rei Kagene. Our fathers are business partners so we've known each other since we were little. At first, Rei didn't like me since I'm this hyperactive child while he's an introvert so that's a weird friendship right? But that's ok! Rei got over that! And now he's my best friend! I'm so glad! Rei opens up to me a lot more than he ever would with others. I really do have genuine feelings for him but I don't know how to tell him. What if he rejects me? Or thinks I'm this disgusting freak? I don't know what I would do.

"Rinto! Your boyfriend is going to be here soon! So hurry up!"

I blushed and yelled back at my sister.

"Shut it Lenka! He's not my boyfriend!"

I just heard her giggle.

"Whatever you say~"

I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my face on my desk.

"Stupid Lenka..."

"Hey. No need to be mean to your sister. That's not nice ya know."

I looked up and saw Rei standing at my doorway. How long did I have my head on the desk?!

"Ummm whatever Rei. My sister is mean and you know it."

"Hmmmm nah. She's sweet to me. She's probably mean to you since you're her brother. Just a thought you know. Haha."

I puffed my cheek and crossed my arms.

"whatever Rei."

"Hey don't be mad. I was just kidding"

Rei tackled me by surprise. He was laying on top of me and resting his head on my chest. I feel as if he did it on purpose. But this is so Rei so its ok.

"You know...I like this. This is fun. Spending time with you. Doing stupid things. Getting your sister to yell at us for said stupid things."

"Haha yeah. That is pretty fun."

"But you know Rinto..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been feeling different about you."

My heart started to speed up.

"Different how?"

"I don't know...I just find you attractive and stuff..."

Rei was about 10 inches away from my face. Then he started to lean closer and my eyes went wide. This was proceeding too fast...although I couldn't help myself from closing my eyes.

"Rei..."

Just then I heard Rei laugh.

"What?"

"Haha Rinto! You totally wanted to kiss me! You should have seen the look on your face!"

I stood up and stared at Rei as he literally laughed on my floor.

"Shut up Rei! That's not funny!"

Rei stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Rinto."

I looked away shamefully.

"It's ok Rei. Really."

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I meant what I said."

"About what?"

"You"

"Umm?"

"I really do like you Rinto."

"Umm..."

"Do you feel the same?"

At this point, Rei was standing up in front of me and had a serious look on his face. He seemed to have been scanning my face for an answer but I wouldn't provide him with one. He sighed and scratched his head.

"I see...we can still be friends right?"

"No."

Rei looked taken aback.

"Listen Rinto. I'm sorry but don't end our friendship."

"No Rei I will. I don't want to be friends with you."

"Why?!"

I quickly shut Rei up with a kiss. The kiss lasted long time and Rei was more than willing to kiss me back. When we broke for air, I looked him straight in the eye.

"Because...I want to be so much more than friends with you."

Rei blushed and that schocked ms. Rei never blushes. Unless he's dying from laughter.

"Ok then Rinto. Let's date."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Ok Rei. That sounds great."

Just then Lenka rushed in the door with Rui and in sync they both yelled,

"Well it's about time!"

We both turned super red and felt embarrassed.

"Lenka! What have I told you about barging into me room?! Knock first!"

"But if I did, I wouldn't have seen you and your boyfriend hugging."

"Yeah. You two are cute together. We have been wondering how long it would take for you two to go out."

"Wait. You guys beg on this? For how long?"

Rui and Lenka both blushed and smiled widely.

"About 3 years!"

Rei looked just as shocked as I did.

"You guys! J-just get out of me room!"

"Ok Rinto~ we don't wanna disrupt your make out session with your boyfriend! Haha. Byeeee~"

They closed the door and left and I just shook my head. Then I turned around to face Rei and we both sat down on my bed.

"So what now?"

He thought about it and smirked.

"Why not make out like our sisters suggested?"

I smiled mischivously but agreed.

**haha there we go guys. My oneshot. Beautiful. I love this couple :D they're so cute XD and omg. My first fanfic that didn't include Oliver x Len! I wanted to make them a side couple, but then I was like nah! x) anyways. Hope u liked! Till next time **


End file.
